


GaloSentienTura

by Greenink018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue is a good brother, Colourian mating rituals, Gst, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Mating Rituals, Rape Recovery, Red being cute, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenink018/pseuds/Greenink018
Summary: Just another love making session between Red and Blue.Blue decides to show Red some Colourian action.Characters are copywritten by me. Comic is coming out soon just adding the finishing touches.One of my only completed works, be gentle with meeee.NOT BETA-ED





	GaloSentienTura

Galo sentien tura  
Gst

(BluexRed Blue makes love with Red and finds more damage caused when Red was in prison, he tries to come to terms with Red's abuse as Red just wants to experience his brothers love.)

Blue kissed down Red's throat as they made love in Blue's room, nipping lightly at his flesh, his fingers leaving traces of bruises in Red's flesh.  
"H-ha-harder, b-b-brother..." Red whimpered, his body already seeping with lube and his brothers first seeding.  
"Let me make you cum..." Blue huffed, his hand sliding up Red's thigh, his glowing mechanical eyes focused on Red's face, "let me do Galo Sentien Tura..."  
Red cooed gently, looking up at his brother.  
"G-g-galo..."  
"Galo Sentien Tura... The positions of pure pleasure. Where I take each of your g spots... Make your toes curl for me..."  
He angled Red's hips, sliding his knee between the boy's thighs; his other on the outside, he angled his cock slightly, then thrust against the walls of Red's insides. He aimed for the center left. Pressing quickly against the boys first spot. Blue frowned as his cock pressed against a delicate nub. It gave too easily, as if it had no strength. Battered into submission. Taken too hard, repeatedly, given no time to heal. They hadn't aimed, they'd just fucked Red brutally. Taking a spot that made the boy writhe, a spot to make him moan as if enjoying their penetration, battering his most accessible G-spot in the process. Anything to have the boy, who was being forced, cum on their cocks.   
"Red...baby... God baby they damaged your g spot so badly...I can feel it, but its barely there...Let me take the others..."   
He tilted his shaft, pushing until he felt his head rub a crisp, strong nub in Red's body.   
"Ahh...yes, this one... This one Red..." Blue groaned, "I'm gonna be gentle with this one... It's crisp... Strong... Fuck... Like it's never been touched..." Blue's baby gasped as his cock rubbed softly against his firm G-spot. Blue repositioned again, pressing until he felt another squishy nub, he rubbed the head of his cock against it. It had some strength, then gave at the pressure of Blue's cock head, he pulled his cock back, the nub raised and he pushed it again.   
"This one is damaged too... Not like the first... But it's damaged. Ah... Ah yeah. The more I fuck at it, uhn... The more it swells for me..."   
Red's body was shaking, his hands gripping the bed sheets as the pleasure blinded him, wiped his mind of any other thought. Red's lips parted in a skin tingling moan. His big brothers cock absolutely ravaging his pleasure core.   
"This one..." Blue whispered as he moved back to fucking the beaten, devastated spot, "this one was absolutely battered... I bet you moaned when those monsters hit this... They wanted to fuck this little G-spot... They wanted you to cum for them...fuck baby... Do you even feel that pleasure? That pressure on your sensitive little spot?" Blue didn't smile, he truly wanted to hear how badly the tiny spot had been injured. How numb this spot, that was supposed to make Red melt into the bed, was when he pressed it. God he wanted to just cradle the boy. His scars were proof enough of his anal damage, but this was internal... It was proof of how hard they had gone, how often...   
"I c-can f-f-feel you, y-your bi-big d-dick..." Red moaned softly, his body wasn't trembling from this spot as it had the others, "I m-moan-moaned to m-make th-them finish..."   
"You're not shaking, it won't swell up... You're not losing your mind like you were when I did-" Blue very gently moved to stroke himself against the crisp, undamaged nub, Red's back arching and a long cooing moan escaping his lips, his fingers once again digging into the sheets.   
"-this." Blue smirked.   
He was incredibly gentle with this spot. He wanted to keep it preserved, strong, he didn't want it numbed or desensitized. Sensitive and strong. Blue softly, carefully, rubbed the smooth powerful head of his cock against Red's pure, perfect spot.   
"They never touched this spot... Never damaged it..." Blue groaned as he moved to fuck carefully against Red's still decent third spot. Smiling as it became stronger with his harder thrusts. Swelling, filling with blood, as it was irritated by the consistent thrusting.   
"I love how this spot swells for me... I love how it is just begging to be fucked..." Blue groaned, his eyes locked on the smaller, writhing figure of his brother's body as he arched and shivered and cried out in pleasure.  
"I-I'm gonna c-cum, big br-brother!" Red sobbed out in ecstasy, his cock incredibly hard, oozing copious amounts of precum onto his flat, toned tummy.   
"Can you cum untouched, baby? Will you cum just from my cock?"  
"Ye-ahhhh!" Red cried out as Blue began to take the weakened spot harder, his cock moving to the 'dead' spot, and pounding against it, moving again to gently graze the perfect one, and back to the weakened one again.  
"You can cum, baby..." Blue urged, holding himself back, the need to unload his seed inside his lover building immensely. Red sobbed a few fast breathless mewls as he shot two thick ropes of cum against his abs, panting and whimpering, his chest heaving for breath as his body was rocked against the bed from Blues desperate thrusts.   
With a deep, heavy groan, Blue emptied his balls inside Red's swollen raw hole. Painting his weakened spot in stream after stream of hot gummy seed. Blue groaned as he milked his orgasm, working his cock over and over inside the soaking wet channel. Red layed trembling, wordless on Blue's bed. The redhead's hands laying, shaking, in the bunched up parts of sheet that he had been clutching.   
"I don't wanna pull out, baby... Your insides are positively clamping down on me... Fucking squeezing me over and over... You came so good for daddy..."   
"Hahhh...ahh... I...I'm..." Red couldn't even begin to reply. His mind was still glazed with orgasm. Blue reached down to caress his young lover.   
"You like it when daddy makes you cum so hard, don't you, baby?" Blue smiled, a film of sweat covering his chiseled body.   
"Y-ye-yea..." Red managed to utter, leaning his head gently into Blue's palm.   
"Fuck...baby... Baby, you make me so emotional..." Blue smiled, "I'm so very happy when I'm with you. Holding you, when you're laying well used on my bed..." Blue's cock pulsed inside slightly, before he groaned.  
"Can I snuggle with my dick inside, Red?" Blue asked.   
"Hnnn...ahh... " Red was still trembling so slightly.   
"Yes? Is that a yes, baby?" Blue kept his abdomen firm against Red's ass, moving slowly to lay beside him, pulling Red into his arms and spooning him.   
"I love you... I love you, Red..."   
"I...I l-love...l-love y-you..."   
Blue smiled, kissing the back of Red's shoulder softly.   
"I-I'm s-sor-sorry m-my g-g-g-spots a-are br-b-broken..." Red whispered, his voice shakey.   
"They're not broken, baby..." Blue replied, strength in his voice, "you were abused, Red... They didn't care how bad you hurt, or how bad they hurt your lover... They wanted to get off... You're still perfect... And I love you..." Blue kissed his neck, "and I love your G-spots..."   
"Y-you fi-find th-them s-so e-easy..."   
"Your body was made for my cock... Everything is where I can touch... Where I can pleasure you..."   
"I wi-wish I wa-was-wasn't da-damaged..." Red's voice cracked slightly, as if holding back tears.   
"Don't talk like that, baby..." Blue's heart ached for his sweet lover.  
"You break my heart when you talk like that... Like you're damaged... You're perfect, Red... You're my perfect little brother... They couldn't take you from me... We are meant to be together..."   
"Bl-Blue..." Red whimpered, his body was relaxing from the orgasm.   
"That's it baby, relax... I have you... You're safe..." Blue was careful to keep himself firmly plugged inside, Red's shivers slowly subsiding.   
"That's it..." Blue purred, nuzzling into the nape of Red's shoulder.  
"You're safe... I'll protect you... You're in my arms, Red... Safe in my arms..."   
Red's breathing became more calm, settled. Blues cock had softened significantly, gently he moved his hips, sliding his cock from Red's well fucked hole, letting it rest against one of those lush asscheeks.   
"Keep my seed inside, Red... Keep that cum in your womb..."   
"Y-yes, d-daddy..." Red whispered, tired, put away wet, still slick with his and Blue's sweat and seed.   
Blue smiled against Red's flesh, "rest, rest baby... You performed so well in bed, you always do... Make it feel so good..." His voice was hoarse and deep, sexy and masculine.   
Red's hands moved to clasp one another in front of his face, a weak, helpless position. Red was exhausted, Blue knew it. He was tired himself. He pressed another kiss to the back of Red's neck. Not a few minutes later Red was asleep in his arms. Blue listening to the soft inhale and exhale of his lover.   
"Mine..." Blue whispered, "mine...all mine... My precious Red, my innocent Red... My sweetest angel..."   
Blue snuggled his little brother, kissing his shoulder gently.   
"You're not damaged... You're hurt... I can heal you... Did they? Did they destroy that little spot...or... Was it him? Was it the nightmare man?" Blue couldn't say Allen. He couldn't stomach it. Knowing he had penetrated Red when his little brother was only a child... He couldn't stomach that thought. He cuddled his little angel.

 

  
Gst

 

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work, please be gentle, not really putting their background in this but I am going to here soon. More posting this for a friend to see.


End file.
